Different types and configurations of anchored restraint devices and systems are well known, especially in the construction and repair industry. Many of these are rooftop safety systems configured to restrain a climber from accidentally sliding down a roof slope and tumbling to the earth or sidewalk.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,853 granted to BEARD (Beard '853) shows a fall restraint system which protects a climber while inspecting and/or repairing a roof of a building. The restraint system includes a ladder positioned against a building. Beard's fall restraint device is removably connected to the ladder and contacts the roof. A cable support structure is connected to the fall restraint device, and a safety cable is attached thereto. The safety cable extends from the cable support structure toward a roof peak, and from the peak toward the ground. The safety cable is adapted to be connected to a harness worn by the climber. The worker then uses the cable as a safety line while inspecting or repairing the roof.
The NICHOLS U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,112 shows an anchor in the form of a staple cut from a steel sheet. The staple would have two parallel legs of rectangular cross section joined at one end by a broader web portion. The staple is driven partway into a roof understructure, leaving the web spaced therefrom to define an aperture for connection of a fall restraint lifeline to the staple which acts as an anchor for the lifeline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,246 issued to BEARD ('246) shows another fall protection system provided for protection of a worker on a building roof. The Beard ('246) system includes a mast assembly resting on the ground and contacting a roof soffit. A cable support structure is secured to the mast assembly and a cable is connected at a first end to said cable support structure. This cable includes a first portion extending upwardly from the cable support structure toward a peak of the roof and a second portion extending downwardly from the peak toward the ground and terminating at a second end. The second portion is adapted to connect to a harness secured to the worker. A weight hangs from the second end of the cable to hold the cable taut.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,949 granted to CROCKER et al. ('949) features a motion-stopping safety system for persons, workers and, in one embodiment, roof workers. Crocker teaches an anchor for gripping a structural member useful in such systems. In one embodiment such a gripping anchor has a C-shaped body member with facing members secured thereto and a line connection device, e.g. an opening or a clevis, shackle, or metal loop, connected to the body member. In one embodiment a motion-stopping safety system uses two or more such anchors between which extend a rope, line, cable, etc., and to which a person's safety tether is movably or immovably attached.
A World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) published application WO9949154 filed by BALLANTYNE ('154) illustrates a safety system for roof workers comprising roof fixing means adapted to be connected to one edge of a roof along with a harness worn by a roof worker on the opposite side of the roof. A safety rope connects the harness to the roof fixing means. The roof fixing means may be a roof anchor having a hook which hooks to the lower edge of roof cladding (such as metal sheet) or roofing tile. A clamping bolt fixes the roof anchor to the cladding.
BALLANTYNE ('154) further teaches an alternative system wherein the roof fixing means may be a clamp adapted to be mounted to a rafter or similar roof frame member. The clamp has a toothed pawl which resists movement of the clamp along the rafter. A clamping bolt (38) can also be provided to fix the clamp relative to the rafter.
The Published US Patent Application No. 2006/156645 by MUNDAY ('645) describes a portable anchor for use on a roof, wherein the anchor comprises a force distribution member and connection means for receiving a load support line. The Munday connection means is positioned around the junction between an attachment member and a force distribution member. The attachment member is preferably an elongate arrangement with a gap between a first side structure and a second side structure in the form of a clamping arrangement. The gap is dimensioned to receive an edge of the roof and preferably has a stop member which can be positioned against an edge of the roof cladding.
MUNDAY ('645) further explains that the force distribution member is preferably dimensioned and configured to mate with corrugations or other indentations in the roof to resist lateral displacement. The connection means is positioned towards the junction of the arm and an elongate member to resist the tendency for lateral rotation and displacement of the roof anchor as a harnessed climber/worker moves laterally on the roof. The clamping means is preferably formed from two clamping arrangements such as cammed catches or threaded bolts.
While the published patent documents mentioned above partially address the need for safety systems for anchoring rooftop climbers, they unfortunately introduce other hazards. For example, where hooks or other anchor attachments are suggested to be secured at a roof edge, the climber is placed in a precarious position while engaging or placing the anchor.
Moreover, known prior art systems and mechanisms are viewed as either too complex, time consuming, difficult to apply or causing permanent damage or unattractive modification to at least a portion of the rooftop. Furthermore, known devices and systems for such applications are ineffective, inefficient and generally dangerous when used.